The present invention relates to the activity of target shooting in general, and in particular to a universal target support device that will securely support any material common to target shooting in the ground. The support device is compact in size, light in weight, survivable in the event of inadvertent bullet impact, and is economical to manufacture.
Informal target shooting in the United States is a popular activity. There are a number of different portable target supports commercially available to meet this growing demand.
One of the most common commercially available supports is a square steel frame, open in the center, and fabricated (usually with welded joints) from round heat-treated steel. Typically, the outer legs of the support protrude below, but perpendicular to the lowest cross member of the main frame. These legs in turn are embedded into the ground in front of a backstop to support the frame in a vertical position, facing the shooter. A consumable target backing, typically made from cardboard, is then affixed to the frame with spring clips. The paper targets are then hung on this backing.
This type of target frame is often too large and heavy to be carried in a backpack or range bag for transportation purposes. Additionally, these frames are relatively expensive to manufacture, and can be rendered unserviceable in the field by inadvertently shooting one of the frame members with a bullet, resulting in a difficult repair procedure.
Another popular target support commercially available is a combination plastic and steel unit. This type of support employs one or two xe2x80x9cstakesxe2x80x9d made from steel that are riveted to a molded plastic upright. A similarly molded plastic target backing support member is fitted over and perpendicular to the upright using a molded male/female, boss/receiver arrangement. A row of molded plastic xe2x80x9cfingersxe2x80x9d capture and hold a consumable target backer, such as cardboard, against the rearmost supporting surface of the cross member onto which the targets themselves are hung.
This type of target support is much lighter than the all steel frame unit previously described, and the ability to be disassembled easily makes it somewhat more compact for transportation and storage. However, this particular support is still too bulky to fit easily inside a typical backpack or range bag. It is also limited somewhat by the inability of the molded plastic support fingers to accommodate any target backing other than standard corrugated cardboard or poster board in thickness.
As part of the present invention, it is recognized that the current commercially available target shooting frames and supports, while effective in supporting targets, are too bulky to fit inside a backpack or range bag for easy transportation to remote shooting locations. This is an activity enjoyed by a significant number of target shooters. The weight of some of these supports can also be a prohibitive factor with respect to carrying them in the field. Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a target support that is both compact in size and light in weight, while still providing the desired function of an effective target support.
It is also recognized that target supports of the prior art are often limited as to the type and thickness of the material that can be held. It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a target support that will hold any thickness of target material and securely clamp it in place.
It is further recognized that a simple and effective method for posting signage in the ground would be a benefit to the general population as a whole. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a easy means to post signage anywhere.